Please Teach Me!
by Bad Writer xD
Summary: Haku is the innocent little angel Naruto always protects, Zabuza is the bad demon who always breaks rules. Haku needs a teacher, Zabuza teaches, what is going to happen? Gift fic for my friend Hanna  Haku13 if she's still here :D  Lemons, rated M, blah!


Me: So … another one-shot … of the ZabuHaku Variety! o. o!

Naruto: Spill, who's the inspiration?

Me: Zetsu! :D

Naruto: Hm … that would be interesting … what would Aloe-Vera inspire you to do?

Me: You'll see ;D I don't own Naruto, he is his own person and Kishimoto owns the rights.

Naruto: Read, Review, Enjoy! ^D~

Please Teach Me!  
>Zabuza says something that Naruto doesn't like, Haku decides to find out just what exactly it meant.<p>

"Haku isn't very outgoing, he prefers to spend his time reading, writing, or even just taking a walk behind his adoptive family's house in the woods. Naruto is his adoptive brother, often enough he'd meet Naruto at the orphanage, but this time they were adopted together by a family of dog lovers, and the family of Naruto's best friend, Kiba. At the orphanage, Naruto used to protect him, not letting anyone touch a single hair on his head, nor letting him hear anything. No one else got that close to him, but if you notice, he's been even more distant from us, even Naruto. Do you think he's alright?" Lee asked as he watched Haku sigh and walk away from a quiet Naruto.

"I don't know, but it looks like he's up to something, since he's smirking as Sasuke is going after him." Kiba said quietly as he watched the dark Uchiha move and go after Haku.

"Hey, you guys don't think that there's something between those two, do you?" Neji asked as he looked at the still quiet Naruto. "Even Naruto is acting weird, it's like they're keeping something from us, and each other." the Hyuuga said as he turned to the others.

"Look, Zabuza is going over to Naruto." Lee said quietly as they watched Zabuza walk up the bleachers and sit beside a now smirking Naruto. "Okay, something is up, and this time I don't mean Gai-sensei." Lee murmured as Zabuza leaned in to whisper something to Naruto.

"Should we butt in?" Neji asked as both Kiba and Lee smirked and nodded, each going off to their own direction.

"When will they learn that it's a surprise party for them?" Neji asked himself with a chuckle as he watched Kiba and Lee stalk the blonde and long haired brunette. Neji sighed and he stood up, walking over to Naruto as Kiba moved to stalk him from behind the curtains covering the gym windows.

"Naruto … they know, just call Haku and Sasuke over here already." Neji whispered as Naruto nodded and pulled out his phone. Minutes later, Haku and Sasuke appeared beside the three, both smiling and giving conspiratorial looks to the blonde of the three.

"It's done, now all we need is—" Sasuke began, but was cut off by Kiba and Lee as they jumped on his back.

"This is a robbery, give up your shoes and we won't fry your ass!" Lee said as he pressed a long, cold metal tube, beside Sasuke's ear.

"Alright, alright! I'll give you my shoes, my car, even Neji, but please don't shoot me or take my blonde!" Sasuke pleaded as he pulled out his gym shoes and hit Kiba with them.

"What the hell Sasuke?" Kiba and Neji both yelled as Naruto blushed and Sasuke smirked, axle kicking Lee from his back.

"Alright, so what's going on? You guys have been acting weird for over three months, and this time we're sure you're not PMSing on us, so spill." Kiba said as Lee nodded in agreement.

"We're throwing you guys a party to celebrate your graduation into the police academy!" Haku said excitedly as Naruto nodded in agreement. Lee and Kiba both raised their eyebrows at the news and looked up at Sasuke, Zabuza, and Neji for confirmation.

"That's it?" Lee asked as Kiba sighed and turned to his side as a whistle was blown. They both looked down and saluted the guys as they came up to meet them.

"Hello Sempais!" Lee said as Kiba laughed at him.

"Hey Lee, Kiba, how's it going, did you find out what your little friends' problem was?" Kakuzu and Sasori asked as they sat down with them.

"Yeah, apparently they were going to throw a surprise party for our graduation into the police academy. Didn't Itachi and Kyuubi tell them?" Lee asked as Sasori smirked and Kakuzu threw an incredulous look at Naruto and Haku.

"Are they serious?" he asked as he looked up to see Sasuke and Neji staring at them in curiosity. Zabuza was just smirking at Kakuzu and Sasori, he figured it out already. "Oh hell no! They are!" Kakuzu bust into laughter as Sasori followed him with a few chuckles of his own.

"Itachi probably forgot to tell us because he was too busy fucking Kyuubi t—" Naruto smacked Zabuza harshly and glared at him, a serious blush forming on his face.

"Watch your mouth Zabuza! And Itachi was not having … intercourse with my cousin you jerk!" Zabuza smirked, enjoying the small fights he always seemed to have around Naruto.

"Oh? Why do I have to watch my mouth? Aren't you and Sasuke doing it already? Or is Sasuke's meat too scary for you? Cause you know what they say about men with big fee—ITAI!" Naruto stood up and axle kicked Zabuza in his stomach, sending him flying into the wall.

"I said watch what you're saying! And what are me and Sasuke doing?" Naruto yelled and asked with curiosity evident in his voice as Sasuke blushed and glared at him.

"Geez Uchiha! You haven't tapped that? With how much you're always drooling over him, I'd of figured you already staked your claim. Especially with the rumors going around that Sai is going to rape him." Zabuza whispered, watching as Sasuke's blush turned into a full out snarl as he jumped out of his seat and picked Naruto up, running out of the gym.

"Whoa! I guess someone is in a hurry." Sasori murmured as he turned around and stared at the others. They didn't see as Haku ran out of the gym as well, following his "older brother" like a lost puppy.

"Well, lets get moving. This party is at my house and I'd rather you guys tell them that they're four months late and that you're now ANBU Black ops in training to work for the FBI, instead of going off to the police academy." Zabuza said as they walked out of the gym.

"Hey, wait a minute … how did you know that?" Lee asked as they all walked out to the sidewalk and started towards Zabuza's mansion-like house. Sasori smirked and looked up at the tall man related to their friends Kisame and Suigetsu.

"He's observant, and Kisame or Suigetsu probably told him." Zabuza smirked down at Sasori and shook his head.

"No, they did this to a bunch of guys four years ago, I just remember the details because I left them all handicapped for a month. But damn was it easy to prank their asses!" they all burst out laughing as they arrived at Zabuza's house, surprised that the party already started and that Naruto was chasing Sasuke.

"Well … who wants to go first?" Zabuza asked as he pushed them all towards the angry blonde.

It was nearing 12:00 A.M and still the party was going. Zabuza smirked as he watched the drunk people make fools of themselves, unknowingly being video taped and posted on youtube, facebook, and all others. Zabuza watched as everyone was having fun, but someone, someone caught his eye. It was Haku.

Haku was sitting in a corner with his head down. Zabuza watched as his little body twitched every so often and knew that Haku was crying. He frantically searched around for Naruto, but after coming up with nothing, swallowed his pride and walked over to the small brown haired boy.

"Hey, Haku? Are you alright?" Haku nodded, but he could hear the ragged breaths being swallowed and exhaled. Zabuza sighed as he picked him up, startling him as he carried Haku bridal style to his own room.

"I-I … I'm f-fine Zabu, r-really!" Haku whimpered out, watching as Zabuza pulled out a pair of keys and unlocked his bedroom door.

"No you're not, and we're going to stay in here until you feel well enough to tell me." Zabuza said, smiling at the pet name Haku always seemed to obdurately call him. "Besides, Naruto is nowhere in sight, and he would kill me if you started crying and I never helped you." Haku's eyes seemed to water as he uttered Naruto's name.

"H-He left me! S-Sasuke and him r-ran off s-soon after you guys came a-and w-when I tried t-to follow … HE YELLED AT ME!" Haku wailed and began to sob into Zabuza's arms as Zabuza held him close. Zabuza's eyes widened at the revelation Haku made to him. It was a well known fact that Naruto spoils Haku, everyone knows that. It was shown in Haku's too-innocent manner; like Naruto stopped anything, and everything bad about life from touching Haku, even the perverseness of the world.

"I … uh, I'm sure he didn't mean that … it's just that Sasuke and him were going to probably … uh … have a talk?" Haku looked up at him cutely, his big doe-like innocent eyes blinding him in the adorableness that was Haku.

"Are you sure they're not going to go 'do it'? Or Sasuke isn't going to go 'tap that'?" Zabuza spluttered and looked everywhere as Haku's innocent questions bull-dosed their way into his head. "So that's why Naruto never wants us to use that kind of language around Haku; it really is embarrassing explaining these things to him." Zabuza thought as Haku kept staring at him expectantly.

"Uh … yeah, that is exactly what they're going to do." Haku's eyes lit up with curiosity as he finally found someone who could help him learn.

"What does it mean?" Zabuza sweat dropped as Haku asked him the exact same questions he was dreading.

"ER … it means to go have sex?"

"What is sex?"

"to … er, to have intercourse with another, no matter if it is male or female."

"What is intercourse?" Zabuza sighed and he tried to communicate with Haku the information he already was supposed to have; he was 16 for crying out loud.

"Are you fucking with me?"

"Sasuke said fucking was intercourse as well, before Naruto could slap him … is intercourse something you eat? How do I 'fuck' with you?" Zabuza blushed and backed away as Haku's last question hit him like a speeding truck to an armadillo.

"Uh … Haku? Did you learn about the birds and the bees?" Haku nodded enthusiastically as he smiled at him.

"Yes! Naruto said that's where babies come from! When a man and a woman love each other, they make love to each other, with the man's thing going into the woman's hole. He also said that a man can make love with another man as well." Haku said with studious practice as he looked at Zabuza.

"Oh god, he went Pre-K on you!" Zabuza said as he stared in horror at Haku. For the next two hours, he taught Haku the correct way, telling him of vaginal intercourse, anal intercourse, oral intercourse, and the old fashion dry humping, while Haku soaked it all up like a sponge.

"So … to 'tap that', to 'do it, and to 'beat my meat into your hole' means to have sexual intercourse?" Haku asked as Zabuza gasped in horror.

"Who the hell told you that?"

"Kakuzu did when we were at the party. He said that to a silver haired guy with magenta eyes." Haku said as he looked down; looking like a kicked puppy in Zabuza's eyes.

"Well … yeah, that's what it means." Haku stared at the floor for a while, biting his lip as Zabuza stared at him. To tell the truth, Zabuza had always had a sort of crush on the smaller male. He'd always watched as Naruto held him when someone made fun of him, or whenever he'd sit on the bleachers with them and stare off into the distance.

"Zabu, will you teach me how to 'fuck' with you?" Zabuza looked up and nodded, staring into those chocolate eyes that always held him captivated. Haku smiled and began to strip, smiling when Zabuza kept staring at him. As the shirt passed over Haku's face and broke their contact, Zabuza came to, his eyes widening when he realized that Haku was completely naked in front of him.

"What the fuck? Haku … w-why are you naked?" Zabuza asked as he pushed himself to the middle of the bed and away from the world's most tempting treat ever.

"I asked you if you would teach me how to 'fuck' with you. And you said that fuck means intercourse! And that when one has intercourse, one must be naked!" Haku said as he straddled the larger male, feeling the hard on pressing into his ass.

"Uh … H-Haku, I don't think that's such a good i-idea—"

"What's this hard thing poking me?" Haku asked as his hand slithered down to touch, poke, stroke, and do utter torment to Zabuza's poor aroused cock.

"Ngh … p-please don't unnn … a-ah don't d-do that." Zabuza panted and groaned as Haku's hand became more playful and began to grope and stroke even harder.

"Is that your … um, what's the word Sasuke used? … oh yeah! Is that your cock?" Haku asked as he unknowingly fingered the slit of the harder-than-rock cock.

"Oh god" Zabuza moaned as he heard Haku use one of the many forbidden words Naruto never let him use. "Don't say such things … they turn me on." Zabuza moaned out as he threw his head back and his hands pushed lightly on Haku's lithe frame.

"What's a 'turn on'? Is that the things that make you feel all tingly? Because that's how I always feel when I see you without a shirt, or when you touch me. At night I always wake up from a dream with a 'hard on' and when I remember the dream, it was about you touching me. I always get 'turned on' just thinking about that." Haku said softly as his hands turned to their adventurous side and began to unbutton Zabuza's jeans.

"Ngh … fuck, Haku. I-I'd never think you would feel and dream about those things. Oh god, please stop, I don't want to hurt you." Zabuza said with a breathy moan as Haku's hips began to join in the action.

"NGH! T-That feels so … so … AH ZABUZA!" Haku moaned as his hands pulled the jeans' zipper down and Zabuza's member hit Haku's. Zabuza blushed and cursed himself for going commando as Haku's eyes roved his exposed flesh.

"H-Haku … please don't do this … ah, Naruto will kill me, Sasuke will kill me, even Obama will kill me! … hah … oh my fucking god!" Zabuza moaned loudly as Haku's hand wrapped itself around his weeping erection, making pleasurable sparks fly throughout his body.

"W-Why Zabu? … ngh, why would Naruto kill you? W-ah-y would Sasuke k-kill you? W-Why would Obama Ki-ah-kill you? HAH … MMM!" Haku asked with a loud moan as he rubbed both cocks together accidentally.

"B-Because you are … i-innocent. Y-You're still a v-virgin, c-clean of all things evil … I cannot, and will not corrupt you; I can't b-bring myself to do such a thing b-because I love you … Naruto will tell Sasuke, … who will contact Obama, … who will bomb my ass into the next millennial!" Zabuza said through pants as he tried to ignore the stroking hand on his cock.

Haku stopped his stroking and stared at Zabuza as he tried to comprehend what was being said. "D-Doing this will take my innocence away? H-How? A-And what is a-a virgin?" Haku asked as he looked into Zabuza's pained eyes.

"Being a virgin is being filled with innocence, that no one has touched you in a sexual way. That you do not know of the evils of this world, is being filled with innocence. There are many ways to explain this, but I am not the right person to ask. While I have remained a virgin for so long, I know all there is to know of the evil pleasures of this world. I am not good for you." Haku nodded and smiled down at him, his eyes filled with happiness.

"Do you really love me?" Zabuza smiled and nodded, looking up at Haku as the innocent puppy began to smile a suspicious looking smile. "Then you must make love to me!" Zabuza's smile fell and a surprised look came upon his face as Haku's hand resumed it's movements, bringing pleasurable torments to the already tormented cock in it's grasp.

"W-Wha-ah-at?" Zabuza asked through a moan as Haku's hips began to move, both their cocks rubbing against each other. Haku began to take his hand away, moving his bottom up so that his ass could stroke Zabuza's cock. His moans escalated higher, and his hips began to move faster as he felt the pleasure explode like rapids through his veins. Zabuza watched as his moves began to turn frantic, and his moans turned needy and lustful.

"Please! Please Teach Me! Teach me how to 'fuck' with you!" Haku moaned loudly as his eyes stared into Zabuza's still surprised ones.

"H-Haku … I don't … I … but … I—" Haku slapped his hand over Zabuza's stuttering mouth as he glared down at him.

"Oh For the love of Kami, just fuck me and teach me later!" Haku yelled, throwing his head down and locking his lips over Zabuza's surprised ones. Zabuza moaned and pulled the smaller male closer, his body rolling them over so that he would be the one on top.

"Are … are you sure about this?" Haku moaned and nodded, instinctively opening his legs to accommodate Zabuza's frame and get him closer to both their objective.

"Please … please," Haku whimpered, his eyes telling Zabuza all he needed to know. Zabuza nodded and began to kiss his new found love, his lips worshiping Haku's body as if a temple of gold. His fingers tweaked Haku's rosebud nipples, as his wet kisses slowly made their way to his chest. Haku moaned loudly, whimpering through the pleasurable haze in his head.

"Zabu … wh-what are you doing?" Haku asked, watching as Zabuza let go one of his red nipples and looked up with lust filled eyes.

"I'm making love to your body the correct way," was the answer he got as Zabuza's lips and tongue slowly made their way down the flat stomach and nuzzled the brown pubic hair before Zabuza's treat. Zabuza and Haku both moaned in pleasure as Zabuza's hands worked their way back up Haku's body and straight to his nipples. He rose up slowly, his eyes trained on Haku's innocent brown ones as his tongue snaked it's way out and flicked the tip of Haku's erection, soon taking it back into Zabuza's mouth with it.

"N-No! That's nasty!" Haku whimpered out as his hands feebly tried to shove the bigger male off of him. Zabuza chuckled around the cock in his mouth, one of his hands finding one of Haku's balls as his teeth raked the side of Haku's shaft gently. Haku moaned loudly, not believing that the teeth he so much fantasized that would bite his flesh, were causing so much pleasure on his cock.

"Mmm? It's nasty is it? Well you seem to be enjoying yourself about as much as I am." Zabuza said as he kissed the member one more time and moved lower. Haku's eyes widened as he realized just where Zabuza was going, but he just moaned loudly as he felt Zabuza's tongue rim the outside of his virgin hole. His hips arched, his hands frantically searched for something to grab, and his mouth released the most delectable moans yet. Zabuza moaned loudly, his tongue making it's way roughly into Haku's hole, making the smaller thrash about frantically in utter pleasure.

Haku laid there panting, wondering just what exactly was happening as Zabuza's body moved away from him. He felt the loss of warmth, of body heat, and grew angered and needy at the idea of his love leaving him. His whimpers grew in strength and need as he realized that Zabuza was nowhere near him. Zabuza chuckled as he watched his little innocent puppy thrash around on the bed in antipathy at the thought of him gone. He just couldn't resist the curiosity of Haku's reaction; and it was just that damn cute.

"Calm down, puppy. You're big bad wolf is here to eat you up. I just had to get the lube, or else it would hurt when I try to go in without it." Zabuza said softly as Haku's eyes roved Zabuza's now naked form, his eyes widening at the sheer size of his Zabuza's length.

"Zabu, you're very big …" Haku said, looking away with a huge blush as his eyes quickly darted to his own length. Zabuza chuckled again, getting into the bed with a shit eating grin as he collected his puppy in his arms and hugged him tight.

"Don't worry Haku, you are perfect to me. And about my length … well, I ate a lot of vegetables." Haku nodded and blushed, he was big for his size and age, but Zabuza was very big and he was the first cock Haku had ever seen. Zabuza laughed at Haku's blushing and began to kiss down the heavenly body until he reached his objective. "Tell me if it hurts." Zabuza murmured as he let a finger go in.

Haku moaned loudly, his whole body arching off the bed as Zabuza's finger hit it's mark and began pressing harshly down. Zabuza chuckled again, he knew he was going to hit it soon, but not that soon. His finger moved in and out fluidly, soon being followed by the second finger and a whimper of discomfort. "I'm sorry puppy, your wolf just wants you not to get hurt." Zabuza said as his fingers lovingly caressed Haku's prostate, making him moan loudly.

Zabuza's third finger went in without a problem as Haku closed his eyes and willed himself not to tense, he wasn't as innocent as everyone thinks, and he would show Zabuza just how innocent he really was. Zabuza pulled out his fingers, wrapping a lube-covered hand around his own erection as he watched Haku pant and whimper for more.

"Are you ready?" Zabuza asked as Haku smirked and nodded. Zabuza raised an eyebrow at the smirk, something that he never thought he'd ever see on Haku.

"Yeah, I'm so damn ready, I'm just about to cum from the fucking view." Zabuza gasped in astonishment as Haku tackled him down and positioned Zabuza under him. "Ready?" Haku asked in a velvety voice as his body began to lower itself onto it's rightful place on Zabuza's lap.

Zabuza moaned in utter astonishment and pleasure as Haku's walls tightened their hold on his cock head and pulled him in, as if welcoming him home. Haku moaned loudly, relaxing himself and dropping the rest of the way down. He threw his head back and screamed in pure pleasure as Zabuza hit his prostate dead on. "OH God YES!" Haku yelled as he lifted his body off of Zabuza and plunged back down, forcefully driving more pleasure into Zabuza's body. Zabuza moaned loudly, Haku's words driving a more possessive side of him into action. He flipped them around, grabbing onto Haku's arms as he slammed his way back into the lithe body under him.

"MMM Fuck yes Zabu! Do me hard, just like I always fantasized! Fuck me so damn hard that even God will get jealous of me!" Haku yelled loudly, not caring if Naruto even heard them. Zabuza moaned loudly, his head thrown back and his hips moving with such ferocity that not even he could see them moving. Wanton moans, obscene words, and groans floated in the air as the two lost themselves in each other.

The door was thrown open, a loud gasp resounded, but they didn't care, only choosing to fuck harder and perform even better for their audience. "ZABU! Oh god more! I want More! Fuck me like the slut that I am for you!" Haku moaned even louder, enjoying the growl coming from his possessive seme and the outraged gasp coming from the door. Zabuza grunted, lowering his body down and hugging Haku close as his lips made contact with Haku's.

"MINE" Zabuza growled when he let go of the delirious boy's lips, his hips now pounding rather forcefully into Haku's delectable body. Haku screamed in pure orgasmic bliss as his climax came near, his whole body was shaking in the pleasure, and he bared his neck for his lust crazy wolf.

Zabuza smirked and nodded, lowering his lips onto the neck and biting down onto the pearly white skin. Haku came hard, his first orgasm washing into his senses as he screamed loudly to the heavens the name of the one who made him reach a true orgasm. Zabuza grunted and growled, licking the blood from his lips as he pounded away two more times before he came, he moaned loudly as Haku came once again.

They laid there panting, both covered in sweat and Haku's cum, some even on Haku's left cheek. Zabuza laughed and licked it off, smirking at his blushing puppy.

"Mmm, that tastes sweet, puppy." Zabuza said, smiling when Haku laughed and kissed him.

"You taste even better wolf. I love you." Zabuza nodded and said the same, kissing the breath out of his puppy. There was a loud resounding cough and some chuckles as they both felt the murderous intent in the room.

"YOU DARE CORRUPT MY LITTLE BROTHER?" Naruto yelled, blushing as Sasuke's hand pinched his nipple and his lips found his ear.

"Shut up Naruto!" Everyone gasped, turning to Haku as he glared at the blonde. "You're the one who said 'Stop following me! Go get a life and fuck with someone else!' So I did, and let me tell you … I never knew fucking with someone felt like this, glad we never did it though." Naruto gaped while Sasuke laughed his ass off, watching as Haku smirked and kissed Zabuza's gaping face.

"What the fuck? That was more than four hours ago! I was stoned, drunk, and Sasuke slipped me something!" Naruto yelled frantically, searching for forgiveness where it wasn't housed.

"Well you know what? Stop protecting me and get a life! Before we even met, I knew all there was about fucking a guy, granted that I never did know exactly what it was, but I still did! I'm not all that innocent. So go fuck with Sasuke and learn what it is to not be a virgin!" Haku said, laughing when Naruto blushed and Sasuke took it as approval.

"Then that's my cue to take what is mine. Good job in getting your uke, Zabuza." Sasuke said with a smirk as he carried away his emotionally traumatized blonde.

"… Will he be alright?" Zabuza asked as Haku turned to him with a smirk.

"Yeah, he'll be fine after a good fuck, but you won't. You've got me addicted, and I want MORE." Haku said, pouncing on his wolf. "ITAI! Zabu! It fucking hurts!" Haku yelled, turning around to find bruises on his ass.

"Hey, you said 'harder' so I did it 'harder'." Zabuza said with a smirk as he kissed his puppy. "And what was that about biting? Are you into the necking fetish?" Haku nodded and blushed, unknowingly giving Zabuza another reason to eat his delectable puppy.

End? o. o?

Me: WOW! This is my first ever one-shot that is … -gasp- SHORT!

Naruto: So … who's story is this again?

Me: It's a gift for my Wing-man, HAKU13!

Naruto: Wing-man …? Isn't that a guy/girl that helps one when on the look out for some ass to fuck on a night out at a club?

Me: LMAO! … lolz xD … Yeah I think … but Hanna gives me so many ideas and she is my muse, so she's my wing-man on my search to fuck some idea-ass tonight! LOLZ! XD

Naruto: So … when are the others coming?

Sasuke: I never left, Tobi and Itachi are gone, and Kyuubi doesn't want to come on until Itachi gets back

Me: Where did you go? o. o?

Sasuke: Places, I just need to think, so I'm hanging out with Gaara on the roof now

Naruto: Yeah, sometimes I hear them talking in the middle of the night, then he comes into my room and molests me

Me: Oh! That's serious

Naruto: … Can I stay in your room? :3?

Me: … SURE! :D Neji asked me an hour ago, so it'll be a sleepover! xD

Sasuke: Damn! … Gaara, new plan!

Me: o. o?

Gaara: Fuck, and just when I was going to molest Neji once more … -w-

Me: OMG! New idea!  
>Name: Sleepover!<br>Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have a big fight, where all of the couples get into fights as well, so the Ukes decide to make a sleepover and forget the jerks they love! But the semes soon find out that the ukes are going to dump them, so to reassure themselves of their rightful places beside the ukes … they decide to crash that sleepover and remind the ukes just why they're called semes! It'll be kinda like 'Forever Mine' except it'll be way better xD

Naruto: … DON'T GIVE SASUKE IDEAS!

Me: o. o?

Sasuke: This will be the best story ever, can I help you in planning it?

Me: SURE! :D

Naruto: Me and Neji aren't going to be sleeping tonight.

Neji: Should I get the lube?

Naruto: yeah … Please review!


End file.
